Fiction
by Mokuji
Summary: Tidak lebih, semua kisahnya seperti pertunjukan langit; yang menyediakan bintangnya, menari mati-matian hingga mengukir konstelasi memabukkan. [Drabble/All BTS Pairs/BTS Fiction] [Update Chapter 3: Namjin/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin #btsffnwploveyourself]
1. Vague (Vkook)

Ah, Jungkook tidak pernah ingin.

Minat, apalagi.

Untuk membuka dirinya; menyeburkan dunianya pada cawan hiruk-pikuk semesta.

Jungkook suka begini. Ia suka yang seperti ini. Memekarkan auranya pada bentangan intonasi menghanyutkan. Nada-nada yang ia hadirkan sendiri, secara manis berlebih-lebih. Toh jendela hatinya sudah terisi dengan keyakinan mutlak yang takkan mampu digoyahkan oleh keadaan jenis apapun.

Lihat. Ketika gurat-gurat rupawan itu tergelayut, kebahagiaannya meletup. Anggap saja sebongkah volkano, yang memuntahkan letusan piroklastik bersama tefra penuh warna.

Seperti _confetti_.

* * *

Mokuji

.

 **VAGUE**

.

Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook

.

 **"** _ **Asal kau tahu, hidupku terlalu berwarna untuk kau bilang abu-abu.**_ **"** – Jeon Jungkook

.

BGM: _Jung Joonil_ _– The First Snow_

[첫 눈 – 도깨비 OST]

* * *

 _Seoul, musim dingin_ _Januari 2017_.

* * *

"Kau, sampai kapan mau begini,"

Yang seperti ini tentu bukan kali pertama. Dari Min Yoongi, untuk Jungkook tersayangnya. Ia yang berdiri, membawa segelas susu hangat, memandang punggung Jungkook yang tengah bersikap masa bodoh atas pertanyaannya yang lagi-lagi.

Tolong, siapapun yang mengaku sebagai Tuhan sekarang, Yoongi ingin kalian mengabulkan doanya. Mengenai harapannya agar Jungkook dapat kembali.

Dia pergi?

Tidak.

Dia ada. Jungkook memang ada, hadir dalam segala kecemasan dan kekhawatiran Yoongi yang kesumat. Lalu apa yang hilang? Apa yang harus kembali?

Yoongi ingin Jungkook kembali pada jalan yang _sudah ia persiapkan_. Bukan di jalan _yang seperti ini_. Jalan yang Jungkook bentangkan secara keparat. Kekeliruan ini telah Yoongi tetapkan sebagai penyakit mematikan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat Jungkook mati sia-sia.

Sia-sia.

Bahkan, hina.

"Kook." Tatap Yoongi pada gelagat adik lelakinya yang tengah duduk tak bergeming menghadap meja belajarnya. Sibuk akan sesuatu. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Taruh saja di nakas. Akan kuminum nanti."

Lihat, ketika Yoongi berpaling dan meletakkan gelas itu dengan amburadul. Secara, sengaja. Mematahkan keheningan yang Jungkook ciptakan. Mata lelaki itu berpaling dari titik fokusnya, menatap Yoongi.

"Mama di surga pasti menangis karena melihat Min Yoongi tak mampu menyembuhkan Jungkook kesayangannya." Ketika Yoongi menyudahi kalimatnya, hatinya sakit sendiri.

Jungkook yang diam adalah kebodohan terbaik.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia lebih bahagia bersama Taehyung-Taehyungnya atau apalah itu."

Pintu tertutup? Jungkook tersenyum. Memastikan bahwa tingkah dan umpatan-umpatan Yoongi kali ini tak boleh menjadi faktor pengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Kim Taehyung tercintanya.

Hm. Jungkook menyebutnya umpatan. Semua yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi tentangnya itu adalah umpatan.

"Benar, kan, Tuan Taehyung...?"

Dan Jungkook memainkan pensil warnanya kembali.

* * *

Sebagai cinta pertama.

Kim Taehyung merupakan citra terindah sepanjang usia semesta. Itu yang Jungkook yakini. Hiperbola itu bukan suatu yang layak ditertawakan, Jungkook pastikan bahwa siapapun yang mengacau kehidupannya bersama Taehyung, akan habis di tangannya sendiri.

Pengecualian, Min Yoongi.

Ck, pria berkulit pucat itu memang selalu berperan sebagai interupsi membosankan.

Dunia Jungkook penuh oleh Taehyung. Jungkook tidak ingin yang lain. Ruang besarnya hanya ia izinkan untuk diisi oleh Taehyung. Dalam sebuah nama, dalam sebuah rupa. Dalam berbagai cerita.

Seperti malam ini.

Jungkook yang tengah bergelung bersama cerita-cerita manisnya, akan Taehyung. Ia menyematkan diri pada secarik kaki langit yang bermandi kabut temaram. Dalam naungan bintang-bintang yang bersiul tenang, Jungkook merasakan ketenangan amat dalam. Ia tersenyum. Kala mendapati bahwa mengapa ia lahir sebagai manusia yang terlalu mudah bahagia.

 _Ia lupa bahwa di masa lalu ia terlalu mudah terluka_.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung. Kau lihat langit malam ini? Mereka jahat, berusaha menandingi keindahanmu." Suara Jungkook, menguar dalam seutas sepi.

" _Aku tahu. Mereka iri._ "

"Kan." Yang Jungkook lakukan adalah tersenyum pada Taehyungnya. "Mereka pikir mereka siapa."

" _Jungkook. Kau harus kuat, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan_." Bisikan itu menyiratkan irama. Mata temaram memandang langit, " _Jangan pernah membuang janji dan angan yang sudah pernah kau buat._ "

Jelas, Jungkook mengangguk pasti.

"Kau ragu?" Jungkook merasakan sekali lagi desiran angin.

Yang terjawab?

" _Tidak akan_."

"Sumpah, aku mencintaimu, Kim."

Bila begini, dunia bisa apa.

* * *

"Min Yoongi, jangan mempermainkanku."

Cukup dikata celaka bila Jungkook telah meninggikan suaranya seperti demikian. Melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak peka terhadap situasi. Si kakak tiri yang–pada suatu definisi yang Jungkook buat secara amatir–selalu menyusahkan itu baru saja menjebak Jungkook untuk keluar rumah. Dan berakhir di bar ini.

"Kook, ayolah," Yoongi seperti memohon. "Sampai kapan kau mengurung diri di kamar hanya dengan kertas-kertas dan imajinasimu?"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang imajinasi, kubunuh kau."

Pupil Yoongi berotasi.

"Kim Namjoon itu pria baik, kau pasti bisa bahagia." Yoongi meyakinkan; menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan menghampiri seseorang, di salah satu sudut, bersama segelas minuman mahalnya–entah apa namanya karena dua pemuda itu tak mampu mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku tak butuh Namjoon untuk bahagia, bung. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang, cinta pertamaku, dengarkan." Tepat saat keempat kaki itu berhenti di hadapan lelaki bernama Namjoon, mulut Jungkook bersuara.

Yoongi menepuk punggung Jungkook, mendengus.

"Hai, kau Jungkook...?"

Suara Namjoon yang rupawan. Normalnya Jungkook terkesima. Harusnya Jungkook terpesona. Namun semua tak terjadi sejak ada sosok Kim Taehyung yang menganeksasi seluruh relung hatinya.

"Bukan, aku bukan Jungkook. Dasar bodoh."

* * *

Jungkook ingin melupakan.

Atas nama segala keluhannya akan betapa cerewetnya keadaan terhadapnya. Min Yoongi dan semua bualannya itu.

"Kau memalukan, Kook."

Ini pagi. Dan Jungkook baru bangun, masih terjaga di balik selimut. Sementara suara Yoongi telah mencemari ruang dengarnya. Mengantar susu hangat lagi? Bukan. Ia datang untuk mengomel karena _semalam_.

Tampak rapi sekali, hendak pergi, sepertinya.

"Terserah, kau bangun atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan." Yoongi memasang arlojinya.

' _Kemana?_ '

"Mulai hari ini aku kembali ke Daegu. Sepertinya aku gagal membesarkanmu disini. Semoga papa tidak menghukumku sesampainya aku disana."

Ucapan itu terdengar putus asa. Jungkook mengerjap, mengolah ujaran Yoongi yang lumayan membuatnya terkejut. Dia pergi?

"Hiduplah bersama Taehyungmu, semaumu."

Yoongi keluar.

Mau diam begini?

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Jungkook beranjak, menyusul keberadaan Yoongi. Sampai mereka bertemu di kaki tangga.

"Sebentar," Jungkook meregam telapak tangan kanan Yoongi, membuat Min yang lebih tua terperanjat.

"Apa lagi."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku bahwa semua ini nyata?"

"Maaf, Kook. Min Yoongi bukan bayi kemarin sore." Yoongi melepas sergahan Jungkook. Cukup, kasar. "Duniamu terlalu menjijikkan untuk bisa kuterima."

"Lalu kau mau aku harus apa?"

"BUANG SEMUA TAEHYUNGMU, BODOH!"

Hening.

"Kau, barusan, bilang apa...?" Desis Jungkook. Mengapa, emosinya terpantik. "Apa maksud–"

 _Plak_.

Dinding perasaannya terguncang. Untuk kali pertama, Yoongi menamparnya. Cuma-cuma.

"Jeon Jungkook. Lekas bangun, jangan beri aku ucapan selamat tinggal yang seperti ini." Suara Yoongi yang bergetar. "Hidupmu terlalu abu-abu."

Saat itu Jungkook tak mendapatkan porsi waktu untuk mengintervensi, atau bahkan hanya sekedar membuang jawaban dan bantahan. Yoongi telah hilang, di balik pintu yang tertutup pelan. Salam sapa bahkan tak ada. Menghasilkan fragmen yang diisi oleh wajah bingung Jungkook.

 _Tunggu. Mengapa harus bingung. Seharusnya kau senang bila Yoongi-cerewet itu pergi, bukan?_

"Ha, haha, haha." Ia terkekeh mengerikan. "Benar juga."

Dan Jungkook berlari. Kembali menemui _ruang istimewanya_. Meja kecil di sudut kamarnya, yang di atasnya penuh serakan kertas dan pensil warna. Melirik salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya yang penuh raut tampan dari si pujaan hati, Jungkook lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Senyumnya cantik.

Seraya memegang pensil dan memulai guratannya.

Pagi ini Jungkook ingin Taehyung yang lebih tampan.

"Asal kau tahu, hidupku terlalu berwarna untuk kau bilang abu-abu."

* * *

Kuluman sepi memenuhi malamnya.

Jungkook menenggak teh hangatnya, tegukan terakhir. Menghadap televisi yang entah menayangkan gelaran apa. Sesekali, pandangannya berlari kecil; melirik Taehyung yang sejak kepergian Yoongi, memenuhi seisi rumah.

Sudah sepuluh hari. Yoonginya pergi. Dan Jungkook kini berhasil berdiri bersama kerajaan megahnya yang nihil interupsi.

 _Aku bahagia seperti ini. Aku, amat sangat bahagia seperti ini. Terlalu bahagia_.

"...benar, kan, Tuan Taehyung."

Tolong jabarkan. Mengapa dia tampak gila secara begitu rupawan. Mengapa sedemikian.

Jungkook sebenarnya lahir dengan segala kemewahan. Meski ibunya mati. Ia tumbuh bersama orang-orang hebat. Ayah tirinya, dan Min Yoongi. Tampannya tak berubah sejak pertama kali ia mampu menyaksikan dunia, bahkan senantiasa bertambah, berlipat ganda. Jika tapak kakinya menghiasi jalan ramai, orang-orang selalu berbisik seakan mengidola; wah, siapa dia, lelaki darimana dia, mengapa setampan demikian.

Sayangnya Jungkook tak tahu caranya mendengar.

Ia sudah terlalu mabuk dengan ketidakpercayaannya terhadap pergaulan. Ia benci orang ramai. Ia benci didekati wanita. Ia, semakin benci jika didekati pria. Jungkook semakin anti terhadap riuh-rendah keadaan. Mengakibatkannya menutup diri, dan menciptakan antariksanya sendiri.

Dengan begitu mengagumkan.

Taehyung adalah titik pusat utama dari antariksa tersebut. Yang Jungkook sayangi secara kesumat. Ia cintai, dan tak ingin ia lepas sampai ia mati untuk yang ke-seribu kali.

" _Kook, berhenti memujiku,_ "

"Eh? Enak saja. Siapa yang memujimu. Dasar sombong." Dengus Jungkook, lalu tertawa.

" _Anak nakal._ "

* * *

Taehyung itu hidup!

Berhenti menertawakan Jungkook!

Sekarang ia merasa tak tahan berkat cercaan dinding-dinding sombong itu. Mengejeknya membabi-buta, mencibirnya sebagai idiot gila, si tolol yang kelewat dungu.

Jungkook menangis.

Menenggelamkan dirinya di tengah kegelapan, selimut itu bahkan jengah karena tak tahan berperan terlalu lama sebagai barang kesayangannya.

"Tidak, kalian salah, Taehyung benar-benar ada. Taehyung menemaniku. Taehyung menyayangiku. Dia ada. Dia nyata, sungguh..."

Bilamana, semua berhenti.

Air mata itu seakan aroma keadaan yang menusuk sendi-sendi alam sadarnya.

Jungkook ingin meyakinkan.

Jungkook ingin menegaskan.

Bahwasanya, jalannya tidak salah.

Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya.

Taehyung ada, untuk mencintainya.

"...kalian harus tahu,"

* * *

 _Hening itu, siapa yang suka._

 _Sepi demikian, siapa yang menanti._

 _Ruas-ruas penuh ketidakpercayaan ini akankah hadir selamanya._

 _Entahlah, mungkin, seutas keajaiban bisa mengganti._

 _Datang sebagai bukti nyata._

 _Hadir, sebagai kepastian hakiki._

* * *

Jungkook membuka mata.

Sinar matahari masih sama, meski di musim dingin yang berantakan seperti ini.

Beliau masih tetap hangat.

"Ng?"

Jika Jungkook lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, apakah kalian ingin membantu untuk mengingatnya?

Dada itu sesak. Matanya terbelalak hebat. Beranjak? Sudah pasti. Jungkook membawa dirinya mendekat. Memastikan bahwa matanya tidak sedang teracuni oleh halusinasi picisan.

"K, kau...?"

Lidahnya tercekat.

Sumpah mati.

Sumpah mati.

Jungkook ingin berteriak.

Matanya tidak salah. Sama sekali. Punggung yang ia tatap itu bukan jelmaan kabut pagi yang berusaha menipu. Rambut hazel lembut itu bukan semburan embun dingin yang berusaha menusuk. Semuanya ada.

Serta nyata.

Saat Jungkook menapaki satu langkah, wujud yang ia saksikan itu menoleh.

Tersenyum begitu megah.

Serta mendekat, menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook."

Bukan, sama sekali bukan mimpi. Kulit halus itu bukan fiksi belaka. Jungkook merasakannya dalam ketidakberdayaan atas fragmen ini.

"Wah, Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Ya.

Benar katamu.

Dunia memang tak pernah waras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Dalam rangka tagar **#btsffnwpfirstloveweek**. Bikin ga bikin yang penting jelek. _Yang anget, yang anget_. Ah, iya, dapat salam dari grup kami, kaum para pencetus tagar (haha). _Fiction_ ini akan berlanjut jika ada _event_ atau tagar yang diadakan berikutnya.

 _Bersambung..._


	2. Comfort (Yoonmin)

_Memorinya ber_ _j_ _alan mengikuti arah angin. Saat sepoi merintik, haluannya bersama kelembutan. Begitu hembusannya mengencang, dayung-dayung yang menopang langkahnya bahkan nyaris patah. Hm, itu yang dia rasakan._

 _Sepertinya hidup tak seindah matahari brengsek di musim semi._

 _Kehangatan dan kelembutan itu menyakitkan._

 _Terlebih, se_ _j_ _ak semuanya telah men_ _j_ _adi sebuah lagu lama._

* * *

Mokuji

.

 **COMFORT**

.

Min Yoongi | Park Jimin

.

 **"** _ **Aku mengerti bahwa dunia tak akan mau membuatku tidak**_ _**baik-baik sa**_ _ **j**_ _ **a. Berikut membuatku memahami, mengapa kelembutanmu ada di dalam ceritaku.**_ **"** – Park Jimin

.

BGM: _Sammy Simorangkir_ – _Kau Harus Bahagia_

* * *

 _Seoul, Januari_ _2017._

* * *

Suatu hari di kamar berantakan seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin yang datang dengan membawa sebungkus kebahagiaan. Sederhana sekali, bahkan nyaris picisan. Tapi ia begitu percaya diri. Semalam, 31 Desember 2016, pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh delapan menit, Yoonginya mendarat di Gimpo. Dan Jimin ingin menghadiahkan salam tahun barunya pagi ini.

"Selamat tahun baru..."

Jimin membuka mata lebar-lebar saat menyerahkan cokelat itu pada telapak tangan Yoongi.

Diterima? Dengan senang hati. Yoongi tersenyum. Meski tidak ada respon lain yang diberikannya; cukup sebatas anggukan dan, lalu duduk meranjang.

" _Thanks_."

Yah, ada ucapan terima kasih singkat, sih. Si pemilik kamar lalu berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tercecer di ranjang. Memancing Jimin untuk mericuh.

"Cuma begini?" Jimin mengendik.

"Hm?"

"Itu mahal, loh." Jimin akhirnya duduk juga. "Cokelat dari perkebunan terbaik di Meksiko."

Haha.

"Iya, aku tahu, bungkusnya dipenuhi tulisan Bahasa Spanyol."

"Tidak ada hadiah untukku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh, masih pelit juga rupanya."

"Enak saja."

"Kau tidak terima?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Lalu mana hadiah untukku, dasar–"

 _Chu~_

"Sebentar, aku akan ke bawah, mungkin _popcorn_ kita sudah matang."

Ah, baiklah. Salahkan kulit Jimin yang seperti bunglon. Kecupan-pipi abal-abal dari Tuan Min saja sudah membuat warna rautnya mendadak merah jambu secara anarkis.

* * *

Yang namanya Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi adalah sebuah keteraturan yang terpaut. Kabel-kabel paralelnya mengikat kuat. Tidak pernah terpisahkan dari jeda apapun.

Yoongi yang terbahak adalah Jimin yang melucu.

Jimin yang tersenyum adalah Yoongi yang bertingkah dingin namun menghangatkan.

Begitulah. Arus cerita mereka berputar-putar bersama sebuah aksen bagus.

Sampai ada yang menyadari bahwa dunia salah satu di antara mereka terlalu egois. Adalah Park Jimin, yang mengayunkan angannya pada sebidang suasana menggemaskan namun menyimpan duri perak menyedihkan. Ceritanya berlarut; memorinya menutupi kebisingan-kebisingan lain, suara-suara yang tak diinginkan. Sebenarnya apa salah dia. Jimin tulus mengenai perasaannya. Jimin sungguh-sungguh mengenai keinginannya. Sumpah mati, hanya Yoongi yang Jimin mau, dan Jimin yakin dia bisa menuliskan novel terindah yang berisi tentang semaraknya hubungan mereka.

Jimin menginginkan Yoongi. Dalam keadaan utuh. Mencintainya. Yoongi yang mencintai Jimin. Meski dalam keadaan–paling–tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Suatu hari, di perpustakaan fakultas.

"Kak,"

Itu suara Jimin yang melengking. Membaringkan kepalanya di meja, menohok Yoongi dengan _tatapan_ yang dia susun sedemikian rupa.

"Kak..."

Ulangi lagi.

"Kak?"

Masih kurang.

"Yak! Min Yoongi!"

Dua mahasiswi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka menoleh; ah maaf, kalian terganggu, ya. Jimin menunduk malu dengan mengeluarkan isyarat tangan meminta maaf.

"Haha. Kan, mereka mendengus karena kau berisik." Sial, begini keadannya, Yoongi malah tertawa.

"Jahat..." Bibir Jimin mengerucut. "Hobimu tidak pernah berubah, selalu begini!"

"Ssh, iya, iya, maaf."

Yoongi mengusap punggung kepala Jimin.

Seperti bayi. Dia baru tenang jika Yoongi mengeluarkan kelembutan.

"Tumben menyusulku. Tidak ada kegiatan di sekertariat?" Yoongi menutup bukunya.

"Hari ini aku kabur."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ya, karena aku merindukan seseorang yang sudah tiga hari ini sibuk belajar."

"Ooh, temanmu?"

"Ya."

"Sahabatmu? Kau tidak pernah cerita. Siapa namanya?

"Min Yoongi."

Hening.

Hening episode lima puluh empat.

"A, ah, aku lapar..." Diam-diam saja kalau kalian melihat Yoongi yang salah tingkah sambil merapikan tas. "Dengar-dengar kedai pizza yang baru dibuka di Garosu mengadakan diskon untuk mahasiswa. Hmm, baunya bahkan sudah sampai sini."

Yoongi berdiri, menggaet tangan Jimin.

Tidak ada lagi Yoongi dan Jimin di perpustakaan.

Hanya ada ceceran jejak manis mereka yang nantinya akan membuat orang-orang tersenyum kelu.

* * *

Sesekali, Jimin ingin mencintai Yoongi secara serakah, dimana hanya dirinya serta segurat Min Yoongi yang boleh membuat dunia berwarna.

Itu berkat perlakuan memabukkan yang selalu Jimin terima dari Tuan Min.

Perkenalan mereka awalnya bukan merupakan sebuah fanfiksi dengan berpuluh episode beserta ribuan kalimatnya yang membingungkan. Dua hari. Cukup dua hari mereka mampu meracik sebuah suasana hangat. Dalam dua hari, mereka mampu dekat. Dan berlanjut sampai detik ini.

Saat mereka duduk di sebuah bangku, menepi dari keramaian.

Yah, beginilah, suasana _theme park_ di malam minggu.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan es krim cokelat?"

Ujar Yoongi–bersama es krim vanila tersayang–ketika melihat Jimin begitu menikmati kudapannya. Asal kalian tahu, bagi Yoongi, Jimin yang menjilat jambul es krim, adalah sebuah keimutan paling hakiki. Agaknya bercanda, ya. Tidak, dia serius, kok.

"Hei," Jimin menuntaskan jilatan terakhir. "Tidak ada ceritanya Park Jimin bosan dengan cokelat."

"Hhh, iya, iya, aku tahu. Tapi kalau setiap makan sesuatu lalu kau selalu meninggalkan sisa di ujung bibir seperti ini–"

 _Gulp_.

"–aku yang bakal bosan."

Oi. Min Yoongi. Tolong jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Apa kabar jantung Jimin di seberang sana?

Mengecup ujung bibir Jimin untuk menghilangkan lumeran es krim, adalah keindahan yang sangat tidak menyehatkan.

"O, oh, m, maaf kalau begitu," Dan Jimin terpaksa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tinggal meledak.

* * *

Lalu, berani menahan sampai kapan? Bisa menahan sampai kapan?

Toh Jimin tidak kuat lagi. Semua kelembutan Yoongi untuknya sudah kelewat batas. Egonya membuncah. Serta cerita yang sudah berjalan selama beberapa masa dalam buku harian ingatannya, sudah berhasil membeku menjadi sebuah memori manis. Lantas bagaimana, mempertahankan diri sebagai sahabat-si-pemuja-rahasia, atau benar-benar mengungkapkannya bersama seutas keberanian?

Lagipula dia tak bohong.

Jimin tidak bohong perihal ia memang menginginkan Min Yoongi.

 _Pada suatu malam, bintang merah melintas di kaki langit. Entahlah. Legenda mengatakan, bahwa itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Meski ekornya meninggalkan bercak indah di horizon malam._

Kamar Jimin memang selalu berhias dengan kerapian; serta ketenangan, suara instrumen dari ponselnya turut mendukung susasana teduh.

Dan ada Yoongi yang duduk disana, di atas karpet, menuliskan banyak hal untuk Jiminnya.

"...apabila antigen masih bisa bertahan atau dalam keadaan survival, maka respon imun spesifik akan terinduksi dan akan melakukan proses pemusnahan antigen yang ada."

"Wow, terima kasih." Jimin meletakkan bolpoin, tiba-tiba mengangkat semua tangannya. "Ngghhh, leganya. Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau tugas ini benar-benar bisa diselesaikan."

"Panggil aku kalau kau butuh yang begini. Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Dosen Choi." Yoongi tersenyum, menjabat tangan Jimin. "Semoga sukses, bung."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin tidur,"

"Tidak, tidak boleh kopi lagi. Malam ini harus kau tahan untuk tidak tidur larut malam."

"Iya, aku tahu, makanya aku ingin tidur."

 _Grep_.

Siapa sangka Yoongi membaringkan kepala Jimin di atas kakinya.

"Aey, aku seperti bapak-bapak menidurkan balitanya." Yoongi terkekeh. Tangannya, seperti biasa, menyugar rambut Jimin.

Apa, apakah ini, apakah ini yang membuat Jimin merasa dipermainkan?

"Kak, kau terlalu baik."

Apakah ini yang memaksa Jimin untuk tidak ingin takluk dalam buaian keadaan?

Dia merenung setelah hening membiarkan pernyataannya tak berbalas. Tersenyum dengan mata yang murung.

"Maaf," Imbuhnya kembali. Jimin memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap _sesuatu_ , "Aku selalu idiot dalam memilih perkataan."

"Apa aku sebaik itu?" Bisik Yoongi–serak.

Ia meninggalkan seikat senyuman pada Jimin. Tanpa permisi. Membuat Jimin semakin ingin menangis.

 _Mungkin serpihan bintang merah itu_ _j_ _atuh ke dalam tubuh_ _Jimin_ _, hingga membuatnya terbuai dalam sebuah ima_ _j_ _i berantakan._

"Serius, apa kau benar-benar hanya sahabatku?" Gulungan suara lirih milik Jimin yang membuat Yoongi menegun.

"Uhm? Ya?"

"Yang kutahu, sahabat tidak berlaku seperti ini," Jimin sempat tergelak, lalu berkedip, menengadah, "Teman, bukanlah orang yang hampir setiap hari membuatku merasa semakin ingin mencintainya secara mutlak."

"Ha, haha, apa maksudmu–"

"Min Yoongi, itu membuatku menyukaimu."

 _Gerimis yang mendadak turun di luar sana menyimbahi keadaan dengan perasaan resah; membasahi sekelilingnya secara seksama, menelisik hingga ke sisi-sisi terdalam, bahkan pada titik buta._

"J, Jimin...?"

"Bisakah kau menerimaku, tidak sebagai teman, setelah malam ini?"

Jimin beranjak.

Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa saat pipi halus itu perlahan basah. Ia menekankan sebuah intonasi perilaku yang–agaknya pantas dianggap–gila.

Mendiamkan Yoongi yang membisu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sudah. Sudah habis kesabarannya. Jimin tidak mampu lagi. Matanya berteriak; jangan, jangan lakukan lagi, jangan beri kelembutan lagi. Ada hati yang tak kuasa karena sebuah status yang mengambang dalam ombang-ambing kenikmatan tak menentu. Jimin ingin memungkasinya. Ia dekap leher Yoongi, perlahan mencium alisnya, hidungnya, ranum bibirnya, lebih, lebih dari frasa kelembutan yang terdefinisi. Jimin dapat melihat pantulan senyumannya dalam raut wajah Min Yoongi. Senyuman seseorang yang otaknya telah terbakar dan luluh menjadi abu.

"Jimin, hentikan,"

Suara itu tak ingin ia dengar, demi apapun.

"Park Jimin..."

Tidak, dimohon, untuk kali ini saja.

"Park Jimin maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Mengapa?

Kenapa gairah itu terhenti? Kemana larinya? Jimin mematung dalam nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia lihat. Ia lihat betul wajah Yoongi disana. Wajah itu, muram. Membuat dada Jimin berdenyut sakit, merangkak perlahan, menuju perih. Setelah perkataan Min Yoongi yang mendorongnya untuk mundur membentur dinding ketidakpercayaan.

"Apakah kebaikanku sudah terlalu lama melukaimu? Sampai kau jadi begini?" Suara Yoongi begitu dalam. Matanya mengocehkan perkataan heran, dalam seruas substansi. "Jimin, jika kebaikanku membuatmu menderita, aku akan menghentikannya."

Kiasan yang depresif memilukan.

"M, Min Yoongi..."

"Jimin, kumohon. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita pernah berjanji, kita adalah teman sampai akhir, kan...?"

"Bisakah kita mengkhianatinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati membawa sebuah pengkhianatan, Jimin. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Jimin tersandung kenyataan. Ia ingin berdiri, namun suasana justru mendekapnya dalam ruang menyakitkan. Mengapa seperti ini. Tuhan, tidak adakah akhir indah bagi ketulusan Park Jimin?

Jangan libatkan Tuhan dalam masalah ini.

"Kenapa...? Lalu kenapa selama ini kau memperlakukanku dengan segala kebaikan?" Jimin ingin memukul keadaan, atas nama air matanya.

"Jimin, kau temanku, sahabatku, apakah keliru saat Min Yoongi membuatmu merasa nyaman dalam setiap suasana? Tetaplah menjadi teman kecilku yang manis, Park Jimin..."

Yoongi memeluknya. Memeluk Jimin yang masih memandang tak percaya. Saat pelukannya lepas, ia memejam, menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin. Mengusap sebidang rambut halus.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku," Bisikan itu melebur diiringi pernyataan Yoongi selanjutnya. Bahwa, "Aku juga mencintaimu, sebagai teman dan sahabat terbaik yang pernah diciptakan dalam ruang hidupku."

Diakhiri dengan keheningan. Jimin meraup kehangatan yang diukir oleh Min Yoongi secara rupawan di dalam hatinya. Ada kata baiklah yang terujar, sebagai implementasi dari rasa menerimanya.

Jimin terus menatap sepasang mata itu, berikut hatinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf secara bersamaan, dalam rentang waktu yang berulang-ulang.

* * *

 _Di pelosok_ _j_ _auh sana, ada yang kusebut rumah._

 _Rumah tempatku pulang dan kembali._

 _Kembali untuk membuang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan secara terlalu indah ini._

* * *

 _Seoul, Mei_ _2017._

* * *

Tidak apa-apa.

Memutuskan untuk mengentaskan diri dari jebakan masa lalu, hei, itu positif, kan? Jimin bersyukur semestanya masih berkenan untuk melantunkan lagu-lagu indah yang menyemangati hidupnya. Tidak perlu menyesal, meski pernah gila dalam suatu arah memabukkan.

Ujung bibir mungilnya terangkat naik.

Cuaca tahu, bagaimana kedudukan Min Yoongi masih berada sebagai matahari terindahnya. Sejak _semua itu_ berlaku, Jimin beruntung, keadaannya kembali. Janjinya di masa lalu tidak akan dan tidak pernah terkhianati. Yoongi masih menjadi sahabatnya. Mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama, terbahak hina mati-matian, bahkan menangis sampai fajar seusai menonton serial drama.

"Peformamu masih bagus rupanya, hhh, atau aku saja yang semakin tua?"

Ini di lapangan basket universitas. Yoongi yang melempar bolanya dan ditangkap tepat oleh kedua tangan Jimin. Yang lalu duduk, tampaknya lelah sekali, keringatnya berjatuhan.

"Ya, kau yang menua. Dasar lapuk." Jimin terbahak saat mengetahui Yoongi hendak melemparnya dengan botol minum. "Bercanda."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Sukses. Meski nyaris tewas. Untung saja aku mengingat semuanya saat detik-detik terakhir."

"Belajarlah lagi. Kau selalu salah fokus karena _game_."

" _Take a mirror_ , _sir_."

Yah, mengapa dering ponsel harus mengganggu tawa Yoongi yang renyah.

"Siapa?" Jimin menyeka dahi saat Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Biasa," Dan Yoongi lalu terlihat berberes. "Anak cerewet ini lagi. Huh, sudah kubilang untuk menungguku, dia malah memaksa pulang sendiri. Dia bodoh soal jalur bus, dan sekarang dia turun di tempat yang salah. Dasar."

Jimin menahan tawa. Ia sudah biasa dengan perangai baru Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Jangan marahi Hoseok lagi. Kasihan dia, nanti semakin kurus."

"Iya, iyaa..."

Dan Yoongi menjewer hidung Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Ya, Jimin membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

Mata itu, melihat punggung Min Yoongi yang menjauh, bersama lari kecilnya. Memahami bahwa Yoongi begitu peduli dengan manusia idamannya.

Jung Hoseok.

Apa yang menjadi masalah?

Hei, semua ini masih indah.

Bahkan lebih indah.

Tolong camkan.

"Aku mengerti bahwa dunia tak akan mau membuatku tidak baik-baik saja. Berikut membuatku memahami, mengapa kelembutanmu ada di dalam ceritaku."

Bisik Jimin, dalam langkah pelan yang dipulas temaram senja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Salam. Berjumpa kembali disini. Kembali membawa _fiction_ atas nama tagar **#btsffnwpfriendzoneweek.** _Friendzone_. Zona teman. Perih namun mengandung unsur-unsur kebahagiaan. Ya, yang penting jangan terlalu mudah patah hati. Oh, ya, kalau seminggu ini kalian menemukan _fiction_ lain dengan tagar yang sama, kalian baca, _yo_. Bagus-bagus, kok. Ehm, bahkan lebih bagus daripada yang disini. Hehe. Hehe. He– ah sudah. Hukumnya: Wajib meninggalkan jejak di kolom _review_. Bercanda (pasang _emoticon_ senyum).

Omong-omong, selamat untuk BTS yang sukses membawa pulang predikat _Top Social Artist_ dari BbMA.

 _Bersambung..._


	3. Opera (Namjin)

Kita pernah dijadikan sebagai sebuah kehancuran. Yang bahkan oleh langit ditertawakan mati-matian.

Kita pernah ditempatkan sebagai suatu kemegahan. Yang mampu memaksa angin untuk bertepuktangan tanpa henti.

Masing-masing ada jalannya.

Cerita, berikut bagaimana kesimpulannya.

 _Dari skenario_.

Yang dirangkai saat melangkah; kau jatuh, atau kau bangkit.

Tangan semesta selalu mau ikut campur. Dengan memberikan fragmen-fragmen terbaik. Yang sialnya, juga terbagi dua.

Air mata, atau tawa.

* * *

Mokuji

.

 **OPERA**

.

Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin

.

 **"** _ **Seburuk apapun alurnya, jangan pernah menyiksa diri dengan sekeping frasa;**_ **menyerah."** – Kim Namjoon

.

BGM: _Jung Seunghwan – Wind_

[바람 – 보보경심: 려 OST]

* * *

 _Gyeongju, akhir musim dingin 2016._

* * *

"Sudah terlalu lama aku memaksa mereka untuk pura-pura tersenyum."

Seokjin bilang begitu setelah semalam telinganya merasakan kebosanan saat mendengar orang tuanya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dan terisak. Ibunya, terutama.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau begitu meyakini kata-katamu itu." Tentu saja Yoongi tidak terima.

Seokjin, tidak boleh putus asa barang satu menit pun.

"Kau lihat bentangan bukit itu?" Yoongi menunjuk horizon.

"Tahu. Keindahan mereka membosankan."

 _Shit_. Bola mata Yoongi berotasi.

"Mereka menyemangatimu, Kim. Bukit-bukit itu _masih indah_ karena mereka yakin bahwa keindahannya masih bisa kau nikmati selamanya..."

Secara harfiah kalimat itu berarti, _Seokjin, kau harus yakin, bahwa kau akan sembuh_.

"Semoga aku masih bisa mempercayaimu. Yang pasti, terima kasih."

Memang ada senyuman dari Seokjin.

Tapi Yoongi–sungguh–tidak menyukai yang seperti ini.

Seharusnya, di beranda luas rumah keluarga Kim ini, Min Yoongi, mampu mempertahankan Seokjinnya.

' _Seharusnya Tuhan sudah waktunya ikut campur_.'

* * *

Namjoon mengumpamakan, kalau semua pernak-pernik menyebalkan yang ia lihat selama ini sebagai pertunjukan membingungkan yang disutradarai oleh Tuhan sendiri.

Oi, jangan bilang begitu.

Di jam makan siang ini, Yoongi kembali menemuinya. Dengan wajah yang, hm, itu lagi, itu lagi.

"...pokoknya kau harus mau membujuk Seokjin."

Ujar Yoongi, meletakkan sendok di atas piringnya secara tidak manusiawi.

"Apa dia mengatakan perkataan pesimis lagi,"

"Ya! Selalu! Dua hari aku mengunjunginya, dia sudah seperti mayat hidup! Ck, kenapa sih keinginan anak itu untuk bertahan begitu menyedihkan?"

Mau tidak mau ekspresi wajah Yoongi berubah.

"Aku, mana mau melihat Seokjin mati dalam waktu dekat."

Masuk akal.

Namjoon paham. Namjoon mengerti. Namjoon mengerti bahwa semuanya bukan saja keinginan Yoongi. Namun juga keinginan orang tua Seokjin. Keluarga Seokjin. Teman-teman Seokjin. Para penggemar karya-karya Seokjin.

Serta keinginan seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Min Yoongi,"

"Ng?"

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan, kalau aku batal menikahinya?"

Ada yang tertegun.

Kemudian, Yoongi tersenyum.

"Tidak."

"Hm?"

"Tidak pernah dan tidak perlu kubayangkan. Karena kau berhasil membujuknya. Membawanya sembuh."

* * *

Namjoon mempersilahkan atap besar itu menyapanya. _Lagi_. _Yang keberapa?_ Jangan terlalu heboh untuk menghitung. Senyumnya saat memandang kantung plastik berisi roti-roti hangat, bukan representasi dari sebuah kebahagiaan seorang pria muda di siang hari.

 _Ting-tong_.

"Oh, Namjoon..."

"Selamat siang."

Namjoon menunduk saat wanita yang lebih tua tersenyum dan membantu membawakan barang-barang yang ia bawa.

Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan Namjoon yang menggenggam selembar kertas. Ia baca. Saat wanita yang lebih tua terus menatapnya dengan gestur penuh harap.

"Masih ada harapan, kan...?"

Namjoon diam.

"Namjoon, apakah khayalan bibi terlalu tinggi?"

 _Namjoon, bicaralah_.

"Bahkan terlalu rendah." Namjoon meletakkan kertasnya. "Bibi jangan menganggap kesembuhannya sebagai harapan."

Saat tautan kata itu menguar, yang terjadi adalah munculnya kalimat menyejukkan.

"...sembuhnya Seokjin bukan harapan, tapi kenyataan."

* * *

Disini Kim Namjoon, yang menyaksikan sebuah anomali.

Menurutnya Kim Seokjin tidak seharusnya begini.

Menurutnya, Kim Seokjin, tidak seharusnya mengalami ini.

Kini, jalur lurus pandangnya adalah punggung Seokjin; Seokjin yang duduk di kursi roda, di beranda lantai dua, menatap kosong bentangan topografi menyilaukan, yang tidak pernah bosan ia lihat sepanjang hari. Menghabiskan berbulan-bulan waktunya dengan hanya _menikmati_ pemandangan. Seokjin telah berhenti menulis. Seokjin sudah berhenti memasak, mengunjungi perpustakaan, menemui orang-orang penerbitan, juga berhenti menyapa penggemarnya di kafe. Yang ia tunggu adalah matahari terbenam. Jingga senja, satu-satunya aksen yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum kecil sebelum hari menuju gelap.

 _Bukankah ini miris?_ _Bung, kekasihmu remuk, dan kau masih belum mampu meyakinkan bahwa kehancurannya bisa diperbaiki, bagaimana perasaanmu?_

Dungu, jangan bertanya. Tanpa melihat pun semua tahu rasanya. Perih dan pahit menyakitkan.

Di tengah langkahnya menuju beranda, Namjoon lewati rak besar yang menampilkan semua lambang kejayaan Seokjin. Foto-foto berbingkai, piagam, dan buku-buku karyanya, serta karya-karya orang hebat lain. Sempat ekor matanya menemukan obat-obat tertumpuk di atas nampan, di tempat tidur. Bukti bahwa Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah yang keberapa?"

Suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin berhenti melamun. Tidak berputar posisi, namun Seokjin menoleh.

"Namjoon?"

"Kau membuang obat itu lagi?"

"Namjoon."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Tolol, dungu, ck, entah. Kau ini, masih berotak atau tidak?"

Seokjin yang diam begitu ujaran Namjoon mengepul di depan wajahnya.

"N-Namjoon, apa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanmu melelahkan? Apa kau belum makan siang?" Seokjin menggerakkan roda kursinya, mendekati Namjoon.

"Kim Seokjin, aku membawa pertanyaan, dan kau belum memberi jawaban,"

"Namjoon, akan kuambilkan air–"

"JAWAB!"

Kursi roda terhempas. Bersama Seokjinnya. Dan Namjoon yang menyebabkan semua itu. Seokjin terjatuh, terseret hingga dekat pintu. Matanya seketika memerah bukan karena merasakan ngilu di kakinya. Bukan. Sama sekali. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan tanda tanya besar. Mengapa Namjoon melakukan hal ini padanya?

"Namjoon, kau..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku bisa membunuhmu, Seokjin. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja kalau kau mau. Kau jatuh, kau terjerembab seperti ini. Kau lemah. Kau tak punya apapun. Harapanmu bahkan nihil. Begitu mudah untuk membunuhmu, kalau kau ingin mati, kalau kau benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, aku bisa. Aku bisa melakukannya saat ini. Membuatmu mati."

"N-Namjoon...?"

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin untuk bertahan hidup? Kau mengacuhkan semua obatmu, kan? Kau mengabaikan jerih payah orang tuamu, benar? Dan kau menampik doa serta semangat yang telah teman-temanmu berikan?"

Dalam bola mata Seokjin, Namjoon terlukis begitu tampan, memabukkan. Ranum bibirnya. Lesung pipinya yang menukik samar-samar. Mata jahitan yang tajam itu. Seokjin menemukan semuanya.

"Daripada terus-terusan seperti ini, lebih baik kau mati."

Satu. Air mata Seokjin jatuh. Dua, jatuh lagi. Dan seterusnya.

"...aku bisa menjadi tangan Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawamu sekarang."

Saat itu, ada Namjoon. Yang mendekati Seokjin. Mencengkeram kerah piyama si pria berkulit pucat.

Jika dengan mencekik Seokjin sepuluh detik saja, Seokjin renta sudah pasti sukses meregang nyawa.

Mungkin wajah itu basah. Mungkin, hati itu berteriak tidak karuan berkat tak percaya. Tapi sebuah keajaiban besar saat akal sehat Seokjin masih berjalan. Meski merangkak. Dan merintih memilu. Selama ini ia memang ingin mati. Penyakit ini membuatnya putus asa. Dua tahun, dan tiga tahun. Sementara uang sudah terbuang untuk membiayai segalanya, dan Tuhan masih saja bungkam. Kesembuhan semakin jauh. Berikut kian menjauh saat Seokjin memutuskan untuk pasif; ingin mati, menyerah dengan penyakitnya.

Namun ia tidak ingin mati di tangan orang tercintanya.

 _Demi yang tidak pernah terombang-ambing_ , Seokjin tidak ingin. Tidak akan mau. Ia mencintai Kim Namjoon secara kesumat. Separuh bidang hatinya adalah ruang nyaman yang berisi seorang Kim Namjoon. Itu berlaku mutlak. Seokjin tidak ingin mencederainya. Meski ia ingin menyerah. Meski ia ingin mati. Tetapi ia tidak ingin melihat Namjoon seperti ini. Ia, demi Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan tangan Namjoon berlumuran darahnya, darah Kim Seokjin.

 _Kau, kau membuatnya menderita, Seokjin. Penderitaanmu menyeret Namjoon terindahmu ke dalam cawan beracun yang secara salah kaprah kau ciptakan sendiri._

 _Bisakah, kau menurutinya?_

 _Suara ratusan orang, hari ini, terkumpul di lidahnya_.

"Maafkan aku."

Dua kata. Dan dua detik Namjoon berhenti.

"Namjoon maafkan aku."

"Apa..." Namjoon tersenyum menyedihkan. "Apa katamu. Meminta maaf pada siapa?"

"Bisakah kita mengulang semuanya...?"

Hening.

Memejamkan mata, Namjoon merasakan ada angin yang datang malu-malu.

"Namjoon, ayo, ayo kita ulang kembali. Agar tidak ada lagi yang merasa sedih."

Suara pelan itu. Yang Namjoon dengar. Harfiahnya, menggebrak telinga serta alam sadarnya. Murni, bahwa yang ia temukan pada detik ini sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kim Seokjin..."

Akhirnya ada keputusan.

"Mungkin bukit-bukit itu sudah bosan karena setiap hari selalu kutatap tanpa alasan. Akhirnya mereka mengirimmu kemari." Seokjin sedikit beranjak, membelai pipi Namjoon. "Maafkan aku. Sudah berapa lama kau tersakiti karena aku yang keras kepala...?"

Rahang itu bergetar.

"Sial. Ternyata selama ini aku berusaha menghancurkan seorang pria sempurna."

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin. Menggendongnya, mendudukkannya kembali di kursi roda. Ia menangis keras. Tangannya memeluk kaki Seokjin rekat. Kepalanya tertelungkup, mengucapkan terima kasih dan banyak hal mengenai, betapa indahnya semesta jika Kim Seokjin sembuh dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Seokjin, jika kau tidak ingin sembuh karena orang tuamu, jika kau tidak ingin sembuh karena Min Yoongi, jika kau tidak ingin sembuh karena orang-orang baik di sekelilingmu, paling tidak, inginlah sembuh untukku. Untukku, untukku sendiri. Bukan pada siapapun."

Dengung angin, yang menggiring tangan Seokjin untuk merengkuh kepala Namjoon, mengusap rambut harumnya.

' _Baiklah..._ '

* * *

"Seburuk apapun alurnya, jangan pernah menyiksa diri dengan sekeping frasa; _menyerah_."

Itu kata Namjoon. Baru saja. Saat ini ia dan Seokjin berada di tepi danau. Seokjin di kursi roda, masih sibuk melempar kerikil-kerikil ke tengah danau.

Tenang, ia mendengarkan ucapan itu.

Dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Namjoon,"

"Hm?"

"Besok aku ingin melanjutkan proyekku yang batal tahun lalu."

Namjoon tercengang.

"Sungguh? Benar?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan terpejam.

"Eum! Membosankan rasanya setiap pulang dari rumah sakit." Seokjin melempar kerikil terakhir. "Boleh, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melarang. Asal kau tetap menjaga waktu istirahatmu." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Aey, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan kembali seperti ini."

Gulungan awan yang berenang pelan.

Seperti kapas manis.

Yang terayun oleh waktu.

Waktu yang membawa semua ini pada sebuah titik akhir.

* * *

 _Kita semua pernah merasakannya._

 _Kita, kita bersama._

 _Ditindih oleh kebiasaan waktu yang selalu tak bisa terbaca._

 _Yang seperti ini, bukanlah hal sia-sia._

 _Kau membuang putus asanya._

 _Kau, membuat dia berdiri dengan wajah terbuka._

 _Meski akhirnya Tuhan yang punya suara._

 _Selebihnya kita hanya menjadi pemain terbaik dalam drama kreasinya._

* * *

 _Gyeongju, awal musim gugur 2018._

* * *

"Pemandangan dari atas sini indah, ajak pacarmu lain kali."

"Mau kujitak?"

 _Pacar, pacar, pacar nenekmu._ Yoongi sensitif menyoal pembahasan itu.

Ia mengeluarkan barang pesanan Namjoon dari dalam tas, meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Berapa harganya?" Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin kegirangan dan buru-buru memegang buku itu, tapi dia jaga muka.

"Tidak usah. Aku traktir."

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Aku sedang dermawan akhir-akhir ini. Asal kau tahu."

Namjoon memasang wajah jijik.

"Tapi kau memang yang terbaik, Min. _Thanks_."

"Anu, pak kepala, jadi, sekarang kita mulai berbicara dimana?"

"Ah, meja ujung sana sengaja kukosongkan. Pemandangannya terbaik. Silahkan."

* * *

Yoongi mengakhiri kegiatan menatap pemandangan dan kemudian melongok wajah Namjoon yang tengah bersantap.

"Kim Namjoon, dua puluh sembilan tahun, kepala restoran bintang lima, makan serakus ini? Pelan-pelan itu– hei nanti kena bajumu, astaga ya ampun."

Menurut Namjoon, Yoongi ini seperti neneknya.

"Kau pikir menjadi atasan bisa seenak jidat memesan makanan disini? Jarang-jarang aku begini, kalau bukan karena kau yang jauh-jauh datang." Namjoon meletakkan garpu. "Kau ingin menambah?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Jadi, kau masih melanjutkan bukunya yang belum selesai?"

Sepi.

Cukup lama.

Mungkin dua puluh detik.

"Ya." Namjoon tidak ingin memikirkan _hal_ apapun. "Enam bulan ini, syukurlah tidak ada kesulitan apapun. Orang-orang penerbitan dan Senior Park mau membantuku, mereka baik."

"Kau benar-benar kuat, Kim."

 _Di luar, cuaca sangat cerah._

"Semoga saja."

Memang. Jawaban yang Namjoon lempar itu siratan. Yoongi tahu. Dia memungkinkan diri untuk tersenyum. Ah, dirinya tidak bodoh dan mengerti betul bahwa di dalam tubuh Kim Namjoon, kekuatan yang menjulang tak sebanding dengan kesedihannya yang, walau hanya bayang-bayang, namun menggunung.

 _Sekali lagi, yang dimohon adalah, tolong tegarkan._

"Namjoon, kau tidak pernah memarahi Tuhan, kan, karena semua ini?" Yoongi, suaranya hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tak sebajingan itu, dengan menyalahkan Tuhan." Namjoon melanjutkan, "Meski aku tahu bahwa tak seharusnya Dia melakukan ini."

Jangan dipedihkan kembali. Yoongi ingin sekali menyemangati Namjoon lagi, lagi, terus menerus.

"Semangat, Namjoon sayang. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya." Itu membuat Namjoon bisa menyeringai. Dan pertanyaan terakhir dari Yoongi, "Lalu, kau menyuruhku membeli novel Ahn Hyunmin untuk kau buat referensi?"

Bukan.

"Aku ingin menaruh novel itu di altar Seokjin." Namjoon sempat tersenyum. "Karena sebelum _pergi_ , dia sempat menginginkannya."

* * *

 _Pertunjukan ciptaan Tuhan, memang seperti ini..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Kesimpulannya adalah, jangan menyerah karena apapun, atas nama apapun, atas dasar apapun, untuk yang lebih baik. Meski akhirnya semua jatuh pada kuasa Tuhan. Setidaknya, kita pernah optimis dan berusaha. Tuhan punya yang terbaik. Ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa, tapi untuk kita, dan untuk penulis sendiri_. Halo. Setelah tiga bulan tidak menghasilkan apapun (disini), akhirnya bisa kembali. Rasanya kaku. Astaga cuma tema gini doang tapi bahasa–dan bahasannya–terlalu berlebihan. Maafhamnida. _Fiction_ sederhana ini tayang dalam rangka tagar **#btsffnwploveyourself** , semoga semuanya bisa menikmati. _Noehoen._


End file.
